


Am I yours, hyung?

by its_a_banana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyunin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Jeongin lost his mind when Hyunjin said these words, "Jeongin is mine."





	Am I yours, hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. So I'm new here. Here's my first fanfic for Hyunin because i love them 💕

It was that words that left Jeongin stuck in his world. It was that vlive where Changbin choose him as the most recent fashionista of the group when Hyunjin said those words. The other members waved it off but Jeongin didn't, not when his inner self is screaming.

_Jeongin is mine._

 

After the vlive, the other members went on their own ways. As for Jeongin, he went to the bathroom and tried to calm himself down. He looked at the mirror, and wow, his cheeks are totally blushing, his face feels hot and his heart is beating faster than ever.

Well, Jeongin would admit it that he's attracted to Hyunjin.  _Who wouldn't?_ When he was with Hyunjin, he would feel all giggly and happy as if the mere presence of Hyunjin is his source of happiness. Not to say that Hyunjin is his closest hyung, having him to cling to Jeongin all the time. So as time passes by, with all touches and fluttering beats of his heart, he is totally into Hyunjin.

But of course Jeongin knew that Hyunjin didn't swing his way. He knew that Hyunjin is all cuddly with the other members not just him. And the main point is that Hyunjin isn't gay. With a plus of course the knowledge that they are bandmates. Thinking that it is helpless, he just release a heavy sigh and decided to deal with it later or never at all.

As Jeongin went out the bathroom, he saw Hyunjin all over Changbin. He doesn't know if he should feel jealous or just brush it off.

_They seem like having fun. Does that mean what he said earlier was just a joke?_

And you can hear Jeongin's heart breaking. He wants to cry, he wants to punch Hyunjin, he wants to voice out his feelings, but he is Jeongin. He is indeniably secretive in his self. So just brushing it off with a forced smile, he wento to Bang Chan and excused himself to go to practice room to relieve his mind.

After getting the leader's answer of _"Okay but be back at dorm early_ ," he headed to the door. As he was about to close the door Hyunjin called him. "Innieeeee!!"

Jeongin looked at him, which Jeongin regret later since he still has his mixed feelings towards him, Hyunjin continued, "Where are you going?"

"I-in the practice room hyung."

"I'll go with you," said Hyunjin as he brushed off his shirt and prepared to go to Jeongin. But Jeongin protested, "N-NO HYUNG! I-i just have to check on something," and with that, Jeongin left the room leaving Hyunjin with a confused face.

After a few minutes, Bang Chan patted Hyunjin's shoulder and said, "It's okay. He wants to be alone for a some time" Hyunjin just looked at him, feeling more confused but he doesn't have any time to question back the leader when Woojin suddenly yell, "LET'S GO HOME!!!"

 

 

Meanwhile, Jeongin reached the dance room. The first thing he did is locked the room and prepared the music for the dancing. He decided to dance his stress away. Even though he's not as good as his Felix hyung, he danced his thoughts out. But after some time, he can't seem to take it anymore.

His knees dropped on the floor along with his tears, with the music drowning his cries. For once, Jeongin felt hopeless with his feelings. He wants to forget his feelings with Hyunjin, blaming himself why does it have to be Hyunjin of all other people. He lied on the floor, still crying his heart out since this wouldn't happen in the dorm, he felt miserable at that time. 

"I like you but Why does it have to be you, hyung?" He confessed into the air.

 

Quarter before the midnight, Jeongin comes back to the dorm. Knowing that the members might be off to their dreamland, he stepped in the dorm. He knew he was going to get a scolding tomorrow from the leader but for tonight, he decided to let it off. 

After showering and cleaning, he finds himself again in the front of a mirror, just not as good as the earlier. He has puffy eyes and red nose due to crying.

He left the bathroom and went to his room shared with Jisung. As he opened the door, he saw Jisung and Minho cuddling, arms over each other, hugging. And again, Jeongin wished that he could also be like that with Hyunjin. 

He shook his head to get rid off his thought. Displeased to see Jisung and Minho cuddling, he just decided to sleep in the living room. But as he went to the living room, he saw Hyunjin in the kitchen. Having sensing another presence, Hyunjin looked at Jeongin.

Jeongin there with shocked face doesn't know what to do. He wants to go back to his room but his feet seems to be frozen. Hyunjin looked at him carefully.

He stood up and asked Jeongin, "You've only went home just now?" Jeongin coming back to his senses, he replied a yes to Hyunjin.

"You seem to be nervous Innie, especially around me. Did I did something Innie?" Hyunjin asked as he step forward to Jeongin. Jeongin steps backward as much as he can because he can't stand being so close to Hyunjin. "N-no h-hyung. I-i do-ahh!!" He yelped as his legs touched the couch and fell on it.

Hyunjin placing both of his hands on the sides of Jeongin's head, he trapped Jeongin with a piercing stare. "What it is Innie?"

"H-hyung?"

"Tell me Innie. Am I the problem?" Hyunjin said as he get close to Jeongin. Jeongin feel so close to Hyunjin, lips just a few centimeters away, breaths mingling with each other, Jeongin looked at the other's eyes. He felt Hyunjin's sadness, anger, disconcert.

"H-hyung a-am i yours?" Jeongin whispered with heads head down, eyes lingering everywhere but Hyunjin's eyes. He'as afraid to hear his answer, the rejection. He's ready to cry out any minute.

Hyunjin softly touch Jeongin's jaw to make him look at him, and with a smile, he replied. 

Jeongin cried. But not because of a rejection but because of his acceptance.

"You have always been mine Innie. I love you, and I want you to know that." Hyunjin confessed as he look at Jeongin's eyes, sparkling, full of stars, like he holds Hyunjin's universe. He smiled because he knows that's true.

Jeongin not wasting any time, he clasped his lips to Hyunjin's lips, savoring each other. It was those feelings of bursting love and butterflies as they kiss.

"I love you hyung"

"I love you more my Innie." He smiled at Innie and lean to press kisses all over Jeongin's face. Jeongin giggles with all the kisses.

"Omoooo. What's this Innie? Did I make you cry a lot?" Hyunjin replied as he let his fingers touched Jeongin's eyes.

"Well, it was worth it anyway," he cheekily replied and kissed Hyunjin again.

 

 

Needless to say, the members found them hugging and cuddling at the living room.

"What happened last night? Changbin asked.

"They just talked about it last night." Bang Chan smiled

"Why are they like that? Really? It's early in the morning!" Jisung whined.

"They're so cute!" Felix giggled.

"Someone take a picture." Minho said.

"Wake them up!" Woojin commanded.

"I so knew they are making out last night." Seungmin snickered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> good evening beautiful people. 💗


End file.
